


maybe it was always love

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [12]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: TK thinks about when he fell in love.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Kudos: 32





	maybe it was always love

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore. <3 Heed pairings

TK wasn’t sure when he started thinking in terms of _love_ as it related to Carlos.

Maybe when he tried to make them dinner again.

Maybe when he dropped boba off at the station and then spent a few minutes hanging out with everyone.

Maybe when he stayed with Owen during chemo a few times when TK had to work.

Maybe when he kissed him and looked at him like there was nobody else in the entire world.

Maybe when he woke up in his arms.

Maybe always - since that first dance, when TK naively thought things were just sexual.


End file.
